Colors of Magic
by ElvishNutcase
Summary: Toby has just moved to England to live with Sarah. He discovers the wonderful world of magic in the form of his next door neighbor. He is accepted into Hogwarts. There is a mysterious new teacher. What does Sarah have to do with this new teacher?
1. Chapter 1

Toby stood in the entrance of his new home. He entered his new home with trepidation and a suitcase in his hand. The rest of his things were being shipped overseas as quickly as possible. For financial purposes he could only bring a suitcase and a carry-on on the plane.

"Hello?" He called tentatively. "Anybody here?"

"Just a minute!" A voice shouted from somewhere in the house. A moment later a young woman hurried in. "Toby!' She cried happily. "Are you okay? How was the flight?"

"I'm fine." He said a bit uncomfortably. "It was boring, but I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here safe and sound." She answered. "C'mon, I'll show you around." Toby was shown his new bedroom along with the rest of the house.

"I'm sorry." She said rather abruptly. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the funerals."

Toby stared at her in expectation. When she didn't elaborate, he filled the silence. "Why weren't you there?" He asked rather loudly. "You should've been there!"

"Toby I didn't know." His older sister said tiredly. "I didn't realize they had died until I got a phone call from the lawyer sending you over."

Toby was silent about this. "Nobody told you?" He asked quietly.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not." She answered. "C'mon, I'll fix you something to eat."

Later that afternoon Sarah showed Toby around their subdivision. "There's the Dursley's." She indicated her neighbor's house with a neatly kept lawn and a BMW. "Not a very nice family. Their nephew is friendly though." Sarah did not tell him that she suspected that the family was abusing said nephew. Not as bad as they used to, but still.

"Is he my age?" Toby asked eagerly.

"Yes." Sarah answered; she did not mention several interesting things that had happened around that house in particular. Flying cars were a bit unbelievable, especially to a borderline teen. "He's a few years older than you, but I think you two'd be friends if you could find him."

They continued walking and Sarah pointed out several more important sites. "Here's the park." She remarked as they entered. The wind was blowing dead leaves across an almost empty playground. A teenager was seated on the swing watching a group of boys in the distance.

"Hello Harry." Sarah remarked as the two approached.

Harry was on his feet in an instant with a stick pointed at them. "Oh, it's you." He hastily stowed the stick out of sight.

Sarah did not question the presence of a stick. She'd long since figured out that he wasn't exactly normal. Harry spotted Toby standing beside her.

"And you are?" He asked as he sat in the swing again.

"Toby." The boy said with a tentative smile. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Harry assured them. He looked and sounded guilty. Whether it was because he was lying to them or because he'd shown them the stick was beyond Sarah.

"You're lying." Toby said immediately. "You shouldn't lie. It's not nice."

Harry shook his head with an exasperated look. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." The younger boy challenged.

Harry shook his head again as he swung back and forth. "I can't." He replied. "I was sworn to secrecy."

"Uh huh, whatever you say." It was clear that Toby didn't believe a word that was said.

"He moved here from the states." Sarah remarked. "He's my brother."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about that. He stood abruptly. "Nice to meet you, I'll probably see you around. I've got to go." He gave a meaningful look at the boys that had separated.

Sarah nodded in understanding. "C'mon Toby. Do you want to go home, or would you rather do a bit more sight-seeing?"

Toby shrugged, "I think I would prefer to go home now. That plane ride was tiring."

The two started home, following a safe distance from Harry as he caught up with another boy.

"Look's like a beached whale." Toby muttered as he watched the boy waddling to keep up with Harry. Sarah held back a laugh, but privately agreed with him.

As the two walked Sarah noticed that it had gotten cold very fast. "Brr," She murmured while rubbing her arms. "How'd it get so bloody cold all of a sudden?"

Toby shrugged in reply. He was the first to spot the apparition gliding towards the two up ahead. "Sarah?" He said in a quivering voice. "What's that?" With a shaking hand he pointed at whatever it is.

Sarah stared wide-eyed at whatever it was. It appeared to be making a bee-line towards the two and it was affecting the fat one more than Harry.

The two hurried to catch up when Harry pulled the stick out again. After a bit something silvery erupted from the tip. Toby stopped and stared. "I knew it!" He muttered.

"Knew what?" Sarah asked as she too paused to watch whatever it was scare the thing away.

"That he was magical." Toby answered. "I can sense magical people. You're magical, just untrained."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" She asked. Inside she was suddenly just a tad nervous. Could he actually remember that? He'd only been a year old at the time.

"You just are. Anyway, he's pretty powerful his just isn't like ours. It's too complicated to explain now." Toby answered promptly as they caught up with the two of them.

Harry seemed surprised to see them. "Hello." He said carefully as he dragged Dudley to his feet.

"Cold isn't it." Toby said conversationally as Sarah moved to help with Dudley.

At that moment, a wizened old lady that Sarah recognized as Mrs. Figg showed up. "What're you doing here?" She asked Sarah as she stooped to get a hold on Dudley.

"We were heading home same as these two." Sarah answered. "Haven't you ever heard of a Stairmaster?" She grunted as she helped hoist Dudley up.

Harry snorted. "That'd be the day." He muttered. The five of them started off again in the direction of Number Four Private Drive.

Sarah dropped the two off at their house before heading to her own. As soon as they were inside, she went into the kitchen to fix a cup of hot chocolate for the two of them.

For weeks they neither saw nor heard anything of Harry. This slightly worried Sarah as she had not seen any indication that he'd left.

One evening, she watched out her window as the Dursley's piled into their BMW and left. She decided this would be the perfect time to check and make sure that they hadn't chained Harry to a hidden underground dungeon or something. Silently she crept through the back door of their immaculate home. What she had not counted on was Toby being of the same mind.

They bumped into each other in the hall. Then a crash resounded from the kitchen. They stare at each other and silently turned around to creep back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" A quiet voice demanded in a whisper behind them.

"Checking on you." They said in unison.

"We were worried about you." Sarah answered.

"Haven't seen you in ages." Toby said at exactly the same time.

Harry stared at them in confusion, trying to figure out what they'd just said. Finally he gave up. He shrugged out went into the kitchen. Sarah and Toby followed him.

Harry was the first to the door, wand leading the way.

"Lower your wand before you put an eye out with it." A stern voice ordered.

Harry recognized the voice of course, how could he not? But the last time he'd been with him, it'd been an imposter who'd tried to kill him.

"'S all right Harry. We're getting you out of here." Harry definitely recognized that voice.

"Professor Lupin?" He asked as he lowered his wand slightly. "Is that you?"

"It's dark in here." A feminine voice complained. "Lumos." The kitchen was immediately bathed in a soft blue light. "Wotcher, Harry." She said smiling broadly.

Chatter erupted as everyone got a good look at him. Many of the people present he did not recognize.

"Looks like James." A bald man remarked from near the back. "You were right Lupin."

"We'd better make sure it's the real Harry. Right idiots we'd look if we brought back the wrong one." Mad-Eye Moody remarked.

"What's your Patronus, Harry?" Remus asked.

"A stag." Harry answered calmly.

"That's him." Remus said with a nod.

Sarah and Toby had completely missed the entire exchange. They had no idea that Harry was about to be whisked off elsewhere. Hesitantly they entered.

Immediately several wands were pointed at the two of them. "Who're you?" Mad-Eye growled.

"They're my neighbors." Harry answered quickly. "They were worried about me."

"How do you know they're not death eaters?" Remus asked.

"They're muggles." Harry reiterated. "They aren't a threat. I've known Sarah most of my life."

They seemed to accept this for the most part. "C'mon Harry. We've got to go. Remus, escort these two back to their house."

Sarah and Toby did as they were ordered and went next door to their home.

"Where do you think they're taking Harry?" Toby asked as he settled in front of the television.

Sarah shrugged. "Hopefully away from the Dursley's." She answered as they watched tv.

So, what do you think? This is slightly different from what I usually write. It is not intended to be a parody. Constructive Criticism is welcome as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore examined the list of upcoming students. As usual, there were around thirty. It was the name on the bottom that was bothering him. It hadn't been there when he'd first seen the list around eleven years ago. He was slightly worried about that. He supposed it was entirely possible that he'd just forgotten about it, but he didn't think so. He would personally visit this boy instead of sending Minerva, he at last decided.

He found the elderly witch in the staff room and handed off a stack of letters. "Sometime within the next week." He requested.

"Of course Albus." She answered calmly as she glanced through the envelopes. She supposed she would have to start by figuring out where exactly they lived.

Having taken care of that, Albus hurried down to Hogsmeade to disapparate. With a loud crack he appeared outside of a house. He had not expected the young wizard to live right beside of Harry. This was boding even less for whoever the boy was. He walked up the path through the sparsely vegetated lawn. It was clear that the drought was taking its affect on the landscape.

He suddenly remembered Alastor mentioning two people who had resisted his attempts at an oblivate. Dumbledore had been mildly surprised that he hadn't insisted on bringing the two to headquarters for interrogating but then the only option would have been to hold them there indefinitely or kill them since obliviation was out of the question..

Albus knocked on the door. After a moment, a young woman answered the door. "Hello." She greeted politely. "Can I help you?" She didn't look old enough to have an eleven-year-old son. She would've been in her middle teens in order for that to work. Brother then, he decided.

"Good evening." Albus courteously replied. "Is there a Mister Tobias Williams living here?"

The young woman narrowed her eyes. "Who wants to know?" she asked suspiciously.

"I do." Albus said calmly. "I wish to discuss his future."

"I make it a point to turn away salesmen." She replied coolly. She had a good idea what he was talking about however. He had an aura around him. She just wasn't sure if it was a good aura or an evil aura.

"May I come in?" Albus asked, ignoring her comment. Grudgingly, she allowed him in. "May I speak to him?"

"Toby!" She hollered. "Someone wants to talk to you."

After a moment, Toby came trotting down the steps, taking them two at a time. He paused upon seeing Dumbledore. "You're a wizard." He remarked. "And a powerful one at that."

Albus was startled to say the least. "What makes you say that?" He asked curiously. The child didn't seem evil; he seemed remarkably intelligent for his age.

Toby shrugged noncommittally. "No reason at all." He said immediately. It was quite clear that he was trying to steer the subject away from that. Dumbledore allowed him to for the moment.

"I would like to give you this." He handed a thick envelope to Toby. Toby took it and examined the outside of it. After a bit, he opened it and quickly read through the content. He did not seem the least bit surprised over his admittance.

"You're not surprised." Albus remarked as he watched the boy closely.

"I live beside of a wizard. How could I not know?" Toby answered calmly. "So when can I go to Diagon Alley?"

"Do you need me to accompany you?" Albus asked pleasantly as he regarded the young wizard.

"No, sir." Toby answered politely. "I think we can find our way."

Sarah shot him a glance before agreeing. "We can find our way."

"You will be staying in a dorm at Hogwarts. You may return home during the winter break and over Easter."

Sarah did not look particularly pleased about this development.

"Sir, I am taking private lessons from someone." Toby remarked as he read the contents. "Will I be permitted to continue them?" He glanced up after asking with a hopeful expression.

"What are you learning?" Albus was interested despite himself. The two hardly looked wealthy enough to afford a private tutor.

"Economics, government, history, the usual." Toby said waving his hand dismissively. To the casual observer, he looked indifferent about the response. Sarah was no casual observer and noticed that he was looking slightly worried.

"This is a rather unusual problem." Albus mused out loud. "Generally students do not bring anyone with them."

"Please sir, I must continue my studies." The tone of Toby's voice had changed slightly. There was a slight tremor in it.

"Perhaps your tutor could stay in Hogsmeade and you can continue your tutoring there?" Albus suggested, not unkindly. Whoever the tutor was, he meant quite a bit to the child. Albus glanced at Toby's older sister who was staring at Toby. She evidently did not realize that he was looking because quite a few emotions were racing across her features. Puzzlement and suspicion to name a few. Albus began to suspect that perhaps she did not know of the child's tutor. Albus did a quick a reevaluation of the child. He could certainly pass for a Slytherin. He was quite cunning and very good at hiding what he truly thought

"Thank you, sir!" The boy was evidently pleased about this judging by his excitement.

Albus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. "Good evening." He walked out of the house and down the street. After making sure no one was looking, he apparated away.

Sarah glanced at Toby as soon as he'd left. "Who? She asked sharply. "And how do you know where Diagon Alley is?"

Toby squirmed in his seat slightly under her stare. "Just someone." He said lamely. "He showed me where Diagon Alley is too."

Sarah stared at him for a moment before it clicked. "Jareth?" She asked as she watched his face.

Toby nodded without looking up. "He said you might not be happy about the fact that he's been training me." He glanced up and Sarah noticed that he was looking slightly nervous.

Sarah sat back on the couch deep in thought. She had tried not to think overly much of the Goblin King. When faced with he thought of him now, she had to wonder about his motives. Was he genuinely interested in her little brother, or was this a plot to draw her brother away from her.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked finally.

"Since I was seven. He showed up, kidnapped me, and started teaching me things." Toby replied, still staring at his toes.

Sarah sat back thoughtfully. "Did he tell you-?" She found that she could not finish the sentence.

"Yes." Toby replied as he came to sit beside her on the couch. "He told me not to be angry with you." He said hurriedly, before she could ask the obvious question. "He said that you were a typical teenager and that I should not blame you for what happened, but should rather be grateful

Sarah stared at him wordlessly. That was the last thing she'd expected to come from the Goblin King, but then she was remembering him from a rebellious fifteen-year-old's prospective. "Does he still-?"

Toby nodded empathetically. "He's actually coming for me tomorrow. I don't know if he'll know where I am though."

"If he still uses those crystals of his he'll know." Sarah strangely enough wasn't bothered by him spying on them with his crystals though she rather suspected she should be.

"I'll see about going to Diagon Alley again with him, if it's all the same to you." Toby remarked as he stood to go do whatever it was eleven year olds did outside.

Sarah felt a small part of her ache at the thought. Her little brother had just showed up and now he was distancing himself from her again. She was determined that that would not happen so easily. She would be having a word with Jareth when he came tomorrow. That was certain.

**I know, I know it's short. I'll get another one up sometime soon (maybe). Just to clarify things, this and my fic Reparo are related it's just not obvious yet. I hope you liked it enough to review.**


End file.
